The Storm Meets the Fairy
by Leo de Cielo
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is coming to a close, and Naruto must make one of the greatest sacrifices for his friends to live on and in peace. Now how long will Naruto last in the crazy world of the Fairies!
1. Goodbye

**A/N: Well ladies and dudes, this is my first fanfic! I've been thinking about writing one for quite a while but finally gained the motivation from stories and from other authors. Major thanks guys. Hope you enjoy this, since I sure did while writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

"Yo"= Normal talking

_'Strange'=_Thinking

"_Sup"=_Past talking

_'Scary'=_Past thoughts

"**Kit"=Demon or Higher Creature Thingy talking**

_**Kit=Demon or watever thinking**_

**The Storm Meets the Fairy**

"Huh? W-what is goin on?" vision cloudy, his eyes wanted nothing more than to close to the darkness, but the boy would not relent, determined to stand and to see what brings him. Though he winced as pain erupted to his head, '_Uh note to self, sit still while Kurama heals. . . aww who the hell did this to me?' _

"Where is everybody?" the blond silhouette took notice of his surroundings of the forest, but saw no one close by. The pain returned to him as visions and parts of his memories returned as well.

**~~~Flash Back~~~~**

"_Go Naruto, we can hold him while you escape!" Naruto looked upon his sensei in utter belief, first they try to keep the war a secret from him, now they are trying to get _HIM _to run away! Uzumaki Naruto does not run away, especially when his friends are in danger!_

"_Kakashi-sensei! What are you talking about! Do you not see that fucking crazy statue KILLING everyone, now is not the time for this!" _

"_Naruto, this is a direct commend from a superior officer and your sensei! Now try to save any survivors and return to the meeting point NOW!" Gray eyes harden against cerulean blue. The war was not going to plan, first the jinchuurikis escape from their hideout, now this war was blowing out of proportion, either protecting the jinchuurikis or capturing them. Later not succeeding so far._

_Suddenly the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, otherwise known as the crazy statue, released a roar similar to the bijudama. The blast carried Naruto away from Kakashi-sensei and the remnants of his squad, miles and miles away from the others. As well as carried Bee away but towards the opposite direction._

_Naruto could not believe his luck that he was pushed away to another battlefield just as he was about to release some crazy ass kicking moves against the crazy statue. _

"_Kuso, I can't believe this! Just you wait until I get back there -ttebayo!" Naruto started to commune to nature, utilizing his sannin modo to find and reach the crazy statue when suddenly he lost the trace of it, "Damn it, where is that stupid statue at anyway? Guess I'll just go to the nearest camp to ask for directions, hope Baa-chan or Sakura-chan ain't there." _

_As Naruto approached the camp, he could see the buzzing activity in the camp, one kunoichi barking out orders to others, until she caught him approaching them, one look and her eyes burned in fury towards him, enough for him to pale and actually wish Sakura was there, at least she holds back . . . a little._

"_What do you think you're doing in that atrocious thing!" the kunoichi suddenly appeared behind him and started to shoving him into one of the many tents there. "Don't even let me see this, this abomination to all ninjas, and you better wear a proper uniform, do you hear me!" A nod from the frightened blond was all he could do. And with one last shove, he entered the tent._

_Naruto could do nothing but grumble as he changed his clothes, but could find nothing in orange, just clothing in either black, navy blue, brown, etc. And at the ending of the tent seem to be some basic supplies like first aid, shurikens, kunais, and some scrolls. _

"_What's taking you so long! You better be ready in 5 minutes or I'm coming in there, do you hear me brat!" _

_'Wow that chick is scary, maybe Baa-chan told her to keep watch out for me,' were the thoughts of our pale hero. _

_Naruto quickly dressed into a pair of anbu-standerdized pants and wore some two belts to hold them up, and in a x-crossover appearance. With some anbu-standerdized gray combat sandles that reached just below his knee, he removed his jacket and sealed it in one of his scrolls for safe keeping, and placed one of the green flak jackets over his black short sleeved shirt. He always wanted to wear one, and now he has an excuse for one, an awful and horrible excuse, but one nonetheless. Naruto spotted some fingerless gloves that his sensei always wear, but with black cloth instead of blue, putting them on he went to resupply his weapons._

_Once he was grabbed his fair share of kunais and shurikens, he spotted the scrolls and read what was on the spine, only to find out that they were about jutsus and styles from many villages. Naruto could not believe luck, but went to scramble as he sealed as much scrolls into as fast as he can before the inevitable._

"_OI! Gaki, take this headband instead of that crappy one you have on!" just as the headband, with the kanji of ninja, came crashing into the back of his head, forcing a whelp out of him._

_Naruto stared at the headband before tossing it aside, 'Like hell they are going to make me give up this headband -ttebayo!' As he pulled his bangs over the symbol so you cannot see it. _

_Just as Naruto walked out, he heard those infamous words._

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_

"_We met again nine tail jinchuuriki," The crazy statue was upon them, just as a hooded figure with an orange mask stood upon the shoulder of the statue. All the present ninja escaped from being harmed by the arriving statue and proceeded to escape from there and towards another meet point, all except one. _

"_Tobi! What are you doing here! Kakashi-sensei was fighting against you! Kuso, you better not have harmed him TOBI!" Anger and killer-intent was released in loads from Narutos body as he stared into Tobis mismatched eye, and formed a few kage bushins to surround the statue._

"_Now, now jinchuuriki, they are still alive. I left them somewhere over there since I was in a hurry to find you," as Tobi pointed in a random direction. But it seemed to late as Naruto activated the first stage of his bijuu mode with a rasengan in one hand and a kunai in the other. Naruto charged straight ahead in front of Tobi, but Tobi was prepared and just raised a hand._

"_Foolish one, shinra tensei!" _

_Obliterating everything in its path, Naruto was blown against a tree with a thud just to disappear in smoke to leave a log in his place. _

_'What the-? Where'd he go?' "Rasengan!" Tobi quickly jumped back, avoiding the technique, a reflex that can only come from decades of fighting and experience. _

"_Not bad, not bad at all jinchuuriki, but you're gonna need more than that one-trick tactic you got goin for yourself. How about something new jinchuuriki!" The insult just forced Naruto to lose temper and charge towards him again, but who says that rasengan was his only trick?_

_From behind Tobi head the faint words "Kage bushin no jutsu! Duplex Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" And right before he turned around, he was engulfed in flames._

"_Thank you Kichi, Tatsu for the oil and flames! I promise to bring you guys some snacks next time we meet up k?" _

"_No problem Nicchan, call us anytime you got a problem!" With that both summons returned to their mountain as Naruto trained his eyes onto Tobi, as he walked threw the flames as it uselessly flicks around him. Taking in his appearance, he seemed barely injured, a burn here and there, as well as his jacket and mask singed._

"_My, my jinchuuriki, you seem to be full of surprises. But the game is over and I will be taking my prize now-"_

"_Rasengan!" Tobi cursed at himself for his stupidity for forgetting about the clone from before as he sailed through the air, away from the crazy statue. _

"_Amaterasu!" Black flames flew across the plain, burning the remnants of the encampment, sailing towards Naruto at unrecognizable speed. _

"_Hiraishin!" Naruto flashed away from Tobis line of sight. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" 50 clones appeared and spread through the clearing, avoiding the flames of course. Most hid in place, others rushed towards Tobi._

"_I grow tired of these pity games jinchuuriki! Turn yourself in and I might leave your friends alive." _

"_Will you ever shut up or is that all you can do now old man, you haven't even taken a step towards me, always hiding behind your power! And my name is NARUTO, not jinchuuriki, can you do at least that old man or are you too old that your one track mind cannot understand such a simple thing!"_

_Anger was released in waves from Tobi, he would not accept this insolence any longer, he will end this once and for all, no matter the cost._

"_Susanoo," the words brought shivers down Naruto's spine, as he stared in amaze for the first time at the legendary technique._

"_It's over now boy, give up now jinchuuriki. You are way over your head if you think you can challenge this!" Tobi narrowed his eyes towards the blond, though he was certain of his victory, living through all this time made him frighteningly cautious. Years of planning and setting things in place, Tobi believed he will finally see the fruits of his labor._

"_**Do it kit."**_

"_Bijuu mode, third stage," as those words left Naruto's mouth, large amounts of yoki left his body, surrounding himself, forming around himself, until a recognizable figure stood in front of Tobi and his Susanoo. The glory of the nine-tail fox, Kurama, appeared. The air surrounding the two was weighed down fiercely by the power omitted from the two._

_Naruto, standing upon the head of Kurama, stared down into Tobi's mismatched eyes. A silent battle started between the two, to see who will make the first move of this battle, and to see who will prevail in the end. Nevertheless, Naruto was never one to stand by and wait to be attacked, and with a roar of approval from Kurama, they then leapt towards Tobi, readying themselves for the following onslaught of attacks and techniques._

_Kurama's arm stretched upwards, came crashing downward on Tobi's Susanoo. Though it appeared to not be damaged, Kurama was able to capture Tobi in place. Naruto seemed to brightened up about this as he knew that Tobi does not have the chakra necessary to make himself permeable, while keeping up Susanoo. All he needs to do is break through Susanoo and nail him, simple enough right? _

_Wrong, this technique seems to be one of those impenetrable ones, but Naruto did not worry, nothing is impossible for an Uzumaki after all._

_Tobi also realized this, but was not afraid at all, he was not just planning all this time, he was also mastering his techniques, training himself, though not as much as he should, he was still can be called an S-class shinobi, one that was on par with the greatest of all others such as the Yondaime Hokage. _

"_Magatama," a comma-shaped ball of Amaterasu flew from the hand of Susanoo straight towards Kurama's head. Kurama released his grasp on Susanoo to retreat a few hundred feet from where the attack reached. Only, both his and Naruto's eyes to widen at the explosion released from the mere attack._

_'Kuso! What is with those Uchihas and their need to blow everything by kingdom come!' Naruto steadied himself as he kept focus to not only Tobi, but to his surrounding as well, preparing himself from any attacks from all sides. Tobi was no fool, and to treat him as one was suicidal._

_The kage bushins ran from their hide outs, and tried to sneak upon Tobi to deliver any kind of damage to help out their boss. Key word, try._

_Tobi knew that there were kage bushins about and knew they would try to sneak attack him, utterly pointless and a waste of chakra if you asked him, but this tactic seems to do wonders for the jinchuuriki. Nevertheless, Tobi felt a shiver down his spine. He had told all that he needed no back-up when confronting the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki from that mutant Kabuto nor from Sasuke, but the rest of the battlefields seem to quiet down._

_This would give the reasoning that either the shinobis had retreated or hidden themselves for the moment to rest, or that all the revived shinobis and Kabuto have been taken car- enough! He needed to stay focus, there was a reason this jinchuuriki has not been caught, for he is that strong to go against him. He needed to capture him and procede with the final measurements of his plan, before others come to intervene the battle._

"_Magatama!" instantly mostly all the kage bushins were burned to nothing.  
><em>

"_Rasengan!" half a dozen cries came out to hit the Susanoo. "Enough of this!" Tobi wretched out his hand, forcing Susanoo to repeat the gesture, dispersing all the kage bushins present._

_As Tobi turned his attention to Kurama, he paled to see the two preparing one of a bijuus greatest technique, Bijuudama. Tobi had no choice but to release most of his remaining chakra to use one of, if not the strongest techniques he had._

_Naruto stared straight down towards Tobi to see him started forming multiple Magatamas just above Susanoo, and mentally cursed, seeing as Bijuudama takes time to perform and set out many of Kurama's tails to distract/attack Tobi, to stall for time. _

_Tobi had to jump aside to barely miss being attacked by those dreaded tails, oh how ironic this was, he needed those tails, yet here he was running around to dodge those same tails. Nevertheless, he finished his technique, though not as fast as he wanted as he spotted Naruto._

"_Tobi, this ends **NOW! BIJUUDAMAAAAA!**" Unrelenting force escaped from Kurama's mouth, Naruto looked upon this, he was finally going to end this godforsaken war once and for all. Naruto could actually feel himself relaxing until he snapped himself out of this._

_'No! I can't relax just yet. I need to make sure this will be truly be over!'_

_Tobi had his eyes fixated on the oncoming attack and quickly released the one he was preparing, "YASAKA MAGATAMAAAA!"_

_The two attacks collided, waves upon waves were fluxed out. It was so powerful, Naruto was forced to release his bijuu mode, as Susanoo was removed for Tobi. Naruto squinted his eyes towards the center of the great mass of power, only to have to close his eyes shut tight from the powerful light omitted. Even then, Naruto could see bright light through his eyelids, he felt weak, he felt scared, he felt proudfull to emit such a technique, he felt numerous emotions as the power still fanned out in waves. Then there was only darkness._

"_Uhhh, w-what happen?" Naruto stared up to the cloudless sky. ' How long was I out for?' Could have been seconds, hours, maybe even days with that collision of power that was released. "Fuck, everything hurts!"_

_Naruto groaned as he got upon his feet. Taking his surroundings as he stood up, he kept watch for Tobi, no doubt he survived the blast as he, himself, did. Foot steps could be heard behind Naruto, as he quickly jumped back while rotating to face the him. _

_Tobi stop just a few meters from Naruto, as Naruto was frozen stiff as he stared into Tobi's face. Yes face, the mask was completely destroyed upon the great blast. Tobi looked awful, he was breathing heavy, and his face was littered with wrinkles and old scars. If Naruto had to guess, he would be as old as Sarutobi-jiji if he still lived. _

"_Well, well, I never would have expected you to come this far jinchu-no, you earned enough respect to be called by your proper name, haven't you, Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto just stared upon the man that caused so much damage, so much deaths, so much grievances, and so much, so very much pain. Naruto was tired of all of this, this has been going on since before his birth and he was tired of this all. He just wanted it to all end now._

"_Who are you! No, what are you!" Only silence answered him as the two shinobis stared at each other. Until finally . . . ._

"_I am Uchiha Tobi, the son of Uchiha Madara!" _

"_W-wha what? You're his son!" Naruto could not believe his ears, he could not believe what he heard. And yet, he knew it was true, he just knew. Call it a sixth sense or whatever, but he knew he was facing the son of Uchiha Madara._

"_Naruto! Wait up Naruto!" Naruto quickly turned his head to see all of his friends and comrades running towards them, he could see Bee and Kakashi-sensei with them as well, and relief filled him to see them alright. But that was quickly removed, as he was still in battle. _

_Tobi looked upon the oncoming shinobi approaching them and knew, he had to act quick or he would surely lose due to their numbers._

"_Katon: Hibashiri!" (Don't know how to translate that, sorry). And just as the shinobi were about to approach, a 40 meter high, wall of flames erupted in a circle around both Tobi and Naruto. And unlike the ordinary technique, Amaterasu was used instead of ordinary flames._

_The oncoming shinobi came to a halt before the flames, except two shinobis from Kusa tried to leap over the flames, only for the flames to leapt up against them and drag the unfortunate shinobis downward as they were burned to ashed instantly. _

"_Kuso, just when we were so close too! Hang in there buddy, we'll get you out of there and kick Tobi's sorry ass together man!" Right there was none other than Nara, Shikamaru. Call him lazy, uninterested, or boring, but he was a good man and a better friend. And Shikamaru knew Naruto needed help, and he meant right now. And without a second of hesitation, he threw his last remaining memento from Asuma-sensei, the trench knife flew towards the direction where Naruto was last seen. "Naruto! You better catch this!"_

_Meanwhile . . ._

"_I had fun fighting against you Uzumaki, but I really need to go now. So I will just be taking the Kyuubi with me and be on my way." _

_Naruto immediately prepared himself, his body protested as he was almost out of chakra. _

"_Now now Naruto, no need to fight it. You're out of chakra, no chakra no techniques,and no techniques mean no resistance." Tobi felt smug about this. He felt reassured of his chances of winning, until he caught the sight of Naruto's confident grin, and slightly narrowed his eyes upon that._

_Naruto formed a jutsu with his last remaining chakra, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" And in a puff of smoke, another Naruto laid there, but with orange strips over his eyes. Tobi eyes widened at the possibility and rushed a few hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"_

_Naruto quickly release his kage bushin, and absorbed the nature chakra it had, and leapt away from the ball of fire. Just then he heard, "Naruto! You better catch this!" and he caught the object just to realize that it was Asuma-sensei's trench knife. _

_Naruto meet up with Tobi, just to see him remove the fan from his back and stood in a stance towards Naruto. Naruto pumped chakra into the knife, enlarging it, and ran straight forward._

_The knife meet up with the metallic fan, each one refusing the be pushed over, Naruto realized he was starting to move automatically, not even thinking his moves through. Ducking, jumping, dodging from the blasts of air coming from the swipes of the fan. _

_Naruto swiped his blade, Tobi jumped back only to be nicked in the face as the chakra leapt from the blade forward. 'Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, thank you.'_

"_Tsunade-sama! What do we do now!" This seemed to be the common thought from the shinobi._

"_There's nothing to do, but to wait, until that wall of fire is put out!" Tsunade was at a standstill, she wanted to desperately help out Naruto, but with those flames surrounding them, it would do more harm than good. _

_Even though she can't see them, she could hear the noise of clashing metal around them. Her eyes widen, her breath hitched as went to reach into her coat, and pulled a handle. The handle seem to be a simple handle without a blade, but Tsunade knew there was more, that this was the legendary Raijin no Ken. Her decision made, she threw this blade as softly as she can._

"_Naruto! Catch this and use chakra on it!" And with that, she did all could do now, but oh how she hated it._

_Naruto heard Baa-chan's words as he caught the blade and to his surprise, it was the same sword he destroyed all those years ago. 'Count on baa-chan to send you off with a great gift, well at least off to battle.'_

_Naruto released the Raijin no Ken on his left hand with the trenck knife in his right and defended against Tobi's attack only to shock him with the lightning blade. With Tobi temperately paralyzed, Naruto moved in to defeat him, leaving deep cuts Tobi's body and limbs, until the effects worn off. _

_Naruto grinned as he finally had a winning chance since the beginning of the battle. He produced 3 kage bushins to perform the Rasenshuriken, as he moved in to quickly paralyze him again, swiping up down left and right, but Tobi knew now his plan of action and did everything in his power to stop it._

_The two fought to a standstill, neither one relenting, both knew the battle was drawing into an end soon. And neither were going to give up, not until the bloody end. The two leapt up clashing to each other, fan to knife. Naruto brought the lightning blade horizontally downward, and nicked his left shoulder, and kicked away from him._

_The clones saw the chance and threw the rasenshuriken towards Tobi. Tobi seeing this, feared the end result from this projectile, and with the last of his strength, he brought the fan from his right hand downward, shifting the direction course of the rasenshuriken from Tobi . . . towards the real Naruto._

_The blast of wind had also managed to puff out the flames from the running fire technique, so that everyone could see that the rasenshuriken was pushed off course, towards Naruto. And made himself vanish._

_Naruto, Naruto just couldn't believe this (no pun intended). He knew from the moment when his technique was thrown against him, he lost._

_Naruto leapt upwards as the rasenshuriken was enlarged, the activation of the technique, and as the blast from the rasenshuriken came towards him. Naruto released a regular rasengan against it. The friction between both rasengans caused Naruto old wounds to reopen and pushed Naruto upward, hundreds and hundreds of meters, and away from the sight of where the rasenshuriken activated._

_Naruto flew through the air, blood flew from his injuries and completely out of chakra. He was exhausted, Kurama was exhausted. Then . . . he fell. Speeding towards the ground, Naruto started to cry, 'after all that, this is where is ends.' _

_What he didn't knew was that his seal started to glow, brighter and brighter as he fell, until it was so bright that with a flash, Naruto was no where to be seen._

_As Naruto opened his eyes to terrible, terrible pain, nevertheless, he looked up and saw that he was at the same temple where he trained with Bee to use Kurama's chakra. Just thinking that, he felt that it was such a long time ago, when it was actually, only just yesterday._

"_**I see that you are awake."**_

_Naruto tried to take a stance, but his body refused. He just laid there and taking in the appearance of what seemed to be another old man. Except this one had a friendlier aura, he wore a long white trench coat that had 9 commas on the back. He had spiky white hair, with two bangs coming up, looking almost like horns, but the greatest of it all was that he had almost the exact same eyes as Nagato, except his had commas in each circle._

"_**Kit, don't be scared." **Kurama tone was what shocked the blond the most, it was not one of mockery, anger, or sneering, but one out of respect. **"This is the Rokudaime Sennin." **Cue in widened and hysterical eyes._

"_**Now lets see if we can patch you up now can we boy." **And with swipe of his hand, Naruto's body seemed to glow green, before all this wounds healed and his chakra restored. Naruto sat up to survey his body, but coming across no injuries and with his chakra fully restored._

_Naruto was speechless until he heard, **"Now boy, think you can get up now?"**_

"_H-hai!" Dang it, he could practically hear Kurama chuckling over his nervousness, 'Uzumakis should never be nervous -ttebayo!' _

"_**Oh, but before we get you to your friends, I need to make certain of something." **_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto did not like the look that was set upon the old man's eyes, it showed him sadness and regret, but most of all, it showed how tired he really was. _

"_**I mean that I want to see how far you will be willing to sacrifice for your friends and for the end of this petty war."**_

"_I'd give my life to them." No hesitation appeared._

"_**How about if you still kept that life of yours, but to never see them again?" **Steel reigned into the man's eyes as he stared down at the cerulean blue ones._

"_If it would help-" **"Think about it first!"** Confusion reigned into his eyes, as well as anger for being interrupted but he did what he was told._

_'Hate being ordered around like this, but I can't really do anything about it and he healed so he must be okay. Now, can I live and never see them again or let many more die by this war. Ahhh, I hate this!' Naruto looked into the sennin's eyes and without any hesitation nor fear, "Yes."_

_The sennin stared strongly into Naruto's eyes as Naruto could not help but squirmed in response. 'This is getting a liiiittle too freaky for me. I wonder if Kurama is not just pulling a prank on me now.' Images of the fox playing around with his mind appeared, maybe even turning him insane with this imitation of the legendary sennin and all that._

"_**Why should I waste my time with such insolent idea, just hurry up and listen to the old fart. The faster this is over the faster we can go back to Tobi to kill him." **Naruto only response to the furball was to mentally roll his eyes, no good to do this in reality with the sennin in front of him. Better to stay in good grace and all that crap. The sennin turned to him to say._

"_**Naruto, I plan to correct my mistakes." **The comment alone left Naruto confused and yet, he had a suspicious idea to what he meant, and going further into the idea, it left an empty hole in his stomach._

"_**It seems you figured it out, or at least have a clue to what I'm about to do. That's right Naruto, I plan to stop the creation of chakra, and to bring the bijuus away from this world." **Now Naruto was not the bright one among his group, but knew how impossible that sounded as well._

"_You plan to stop chakra! How can anyone do that? I mean- I know you taught humans how to do produce and control chakra, but how can you stop it!" If Naruto was confused before, now he was dead on brain-dead, this whole thing sounded crazy and insane. Naruto was reconsidering this as a prank from Kurama again, or maybe he hit his head when he was falling and was becoming delusional. _

"_**Let me show you." **And with a flash of light, both appeared suddenly in front of the crazy statue, and in front of Tobi who was standing on top of the said statue. _

_Before either Naruto or Tobi can react to the others presence, the sennin appeared before Tobi and with the flick of the wrist._

"_**Human path, Soul Removal!" **Naruto just stared as the sennin just pulled Tobi's soul just like that. He took in account all of his memories about all the training, work, and sacrifices he has made, just to stand against Tobi, to defeat him all only to be defeated. Naruto looked and saw the difference in levels between himself, Tobi and the sennin. Naruto thought he finally came close to being in the top tier of power, to finally surpass his father, all just to realize that he still has a long way to go. He felt devastated by the facts, but for some reason, he smiled, not at the realization of his powers, but at the chance to grow even more stronger._

"_**Now lets move on now, shall we Naruto-kun."**_

_With a flick of his wrist, Bee was standing before both Naruto and the sennin. _

"_Naruto, you are fine, but I was blown to a mine!" Naruto sweat dropped from the ridiculous rhyme, but was glad to see his fellow jinchuuriki fine. _

"_Bee, it's great to see that you're okay, but right now there's something big happening," Naruto then pointed out the dead body once known as Tobi, and then towards the sennin._

_Bee had his own jaw drop as he stared at the corpse, but saw no major damage, so deducted that Naruto did not kill him. He looked up to the elder man and took fear on the amount of power that came from his body._

"_**Now Bee, I hope you know who I am, and what I plan to do now, don't you?" **_

_Bee took a step back as his bijuu explained what was happening, and worry came to his face as he expected to what was about to come. The sennin swept his hand towards the statue that contained the bijuus and the statue started to crack, and break open to release the captured bijuus._

"_**It is now time, return to me Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobuu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei. Kurama, Gyuuki, I will allow you to stay with your jinchuurikis until they too have past away. Naruto, Bee, you both know that you cannot stay in this world any longer, who knows what other nut job will come after you guys, but I will not kill you."**_

"_What do you mean old man? Where can we go, practically everyone has heard of us now and knows who we are!" Naruto stared into the sennin's eyes before he saw the sennin go through dozens of hand seals at a blinding pace._

"_**Arc of Space: Transcending Views!" **A spiraling vortex appeared the trio, two of which leapt back and armed. The sennin just looked at the two and sighed._

"_**Now Naruto, Bee, it is time for you to leave."**_

"_Like hell man, tellin me like I'm ban! I won't leave, can't you see the men of leaf!"_

_All three looked at the incoming shinobi army, it would only be a matter of time before they would approach them._

"_**You have no choice, as long as the bijuu stay in this, there would be blind fools that go after its power. The bijuus became as they are now only due to man's hatred and pain reflecting onto them. And removing the bijuus from you will only kill you, and I cannot in good conscious, do such a deed. So the decision is yours, leave or die?"**_

_Both Naruto and Bee took a single glance to the stopped mass of shinobi and then towards themselves and walked forward._

"_Good-bye brother from another mother. It's been swell, but it's time to ring the final bell." And with that Bee jumped towards the vortex._

_Naruto took one last look around, it stung his heart to leave this, but the sennin was right. He had to leave, and so Naruto walked towards the vortex. He was scared, frightened even, but he managed to stand in front of it and took one last look at the old sennin. _

"_**Oh before you go Naruto, I'll be giving both you and Bee a last gift, a little late for Bee, but he will figure it out."** The sennin chuckled as he stared into the strong but hesitant eyes. **"Grow strong Naruto, you will have Bee by your side, along with those scrolls you swiped from the camp."**_

_Naruto gave a guilty look before he nodded to the sennin. "Good-bye old man, and good luck." Naruto then jumped into the vortex, and the vortex closed in itself after Naruto entered._

"_**With that, I just need to do one more thing." **The sennin started forming multiple hand seals, even faster than before. **"Art of Creation: Energies Manipulations Cancellations!" **Large waves of chakra were secreted out from the sennin and spread through all directions. The incoming mass of shinobi all kneeled down as they felt all their strength leave them. Later , this was occurring to all the shinobis of the land._

_The Rikudo Sennin used chakra to his amplify his voice so all can hear hum from every corner of the world. **"You have misused the gift I gave you, instead of unity, you have separated from one another! You have used this power to hurt and kill those innocent, but NO MORE! None of you shall ever bare this gift, live on now my people. Live without these gifts as you once did!" **_

_After that, the sennin brought the seven bijuus in front of him, and in a flash, all of them were simply gone. Never to be seen in this world again._

"So that's what happened. I . . . I really left behind them, my friends, my comrades, my village." Naruto looked around in confusion, he noticed that he was in the center of what looked to be like a crater.

"A stream. Maybe some cold water will help, at least for this killing head-ache!" Naruto walked towards the water, but only to see a child in the water. The child could not have been older than 9 years old.

The boy also seemed to look confused as he did, but as Naruto came closer he noticed the young boy had long spiky blonde hair that was similar to his fathers, his hair also seem to be covering his eyes. As Naruto was in front of the boy, all Naruto could do was scream and jump 30 ft into the air as he realized he was looking upon himself.

"Wha-what the hell is happening! Am I in a genjutsu, no maybe this is all a dream, -ttebayo. I was tired and passed out after fighting Tobi and-"

"**Oh for the love of Satin, wake up kit! This is not an illusion!" **Naruto had a minor seizure until he realized it was Kurama speaking to him.

"Kurama! What happened! How did I-" **"Kit, you know what happened, now stop playing dumb!"**

With a few breaths, Naruto calmed down enough to look at his appearance, as he was about to stand up he heard steps that were heading his way. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto hid himself and prepared to take battle if needed, only to drop his jaw at the incoming person.

"Narutoooooooo!"

**Well that's the first chapter of The Storm Meets the Fairy, actually that was my first chapter I've ever made. Please read and review, and please give me tips and advice since this is my first fanfic. Tell me if it was good or if it was bad, tips and hints that could make the story even better. I could really use the help and these remarks would be greatly appreciated. **

**Katon: Hibashiri – Fire Release: Running Fire**

**Bijuudama – Great Beast Ball**

**Shinra tensei – Almighty Push**

**Raijin no Ken – Sword of the Thunder God**

**Yasaka Magatama - Eight Slopes Curved Jewel **

**Those should be the ones that I thought were not so much known, and if you do not know what it is, you could just google it. For the two jutsus that were in English instead of Japanese, that the sennin did, well I just thought them up to keep the story going. I thought that since he is the creator/discoverer of chakra, he should have some godly ass techniques.**


	2. A Whole New World

**I want to thank all for the reviews and the help you sent me. I made the corrections I read off of them. And for those that want Naruto with a harem, well I'm not so sure about that. I will definitely have Naruto with Erza, but not so sure about the rest of the girls from Fairy Tail, remember I don't have much experience with this kind of writings. But oh well, the fic will go on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

"Narutoooooooo!" Naruto recognized the owner of the voice, except it had a different feel to it, like it was lighter or higher than usual. Naruto took a peek behind himself, only to turn around to point out incredulously to the dark skinned male.

Instead of the mid-30's old man Naruto expected to see, he found a teenager around 13 years old, with a dark tan skin and bright blonde hair. 'Maybe this is Bee's kid?'

"Naruto, there you are, I heard the blast all the way from the bar!" Nope this is Bee alright, or maybe the trait passed onto his son as well? 'NOOOOOOO, why! We already have one (horrible) rapper, why is there another. Everyone back home, I'm already starting to regret THIS decision!'

"Naruto ya fool, pay attention and don't ya drool! It's me, the one and only Killer BEE!" Insert infamous Bee pose. 'Well that threw my idea out of the window.' Naruto could not even speak as he registered into his mind that Bee is so young.

"It's been a while, makes me want to cry for a mile." Bee went up to Naruto, and gave him a bear hug. Naruto stared in shock as he finally accepted that he was not the only one that changed physically.

"Bee-nii, w-whats happened to you, with me, we both look so, so . . . damn I can't even imagine it, let alone say it!" Naruto looked back at his image from the river, then to Bee, and back onto the river.

"The old man took me way back, shows that he lost some tack. I was as young as nine without a doubt, when I came about." Naruto gave him one of his "Are you fucking kidding me" face.

"So you already been here for about 4-5 years already?" Naruto's question was answered by a nod of the young teen, as he looked up and down of Naruto's appearance.

"Now we need to change your rags, here take these bags," Naruto turned to look at his clothing and noticed that they were way to large for him now, as well as shredded down too much. He took the clothes and changed into a lose fitting black jeans, black T-shirt with a white unzipped hoodie, and into some regular sandles. Naruto kept his necklace and over his shirt.

"Bee-nii where'd you get the clothes at?" Taking notice that there was not a scratch of orange in/on the clothes.

"They are my old clothes, they were what I chose. When I saw the blast from town, I came all the way down." With that answered, Naruto turned to Bee with the real questions now.

"But why are we so young? And you said you came at nine, how did you survive so far? And why were we separated in different time periods, I mean, I know the Rikudo Sennin had the power to do so but why all of this differences?" Naruto took hold of Bee and shook the young Bee back and forth to bring about his point.

"Whoa, whoa-WHOA! Little man, one at a time, we got all the time. This is all the old man's fault, and I believe he sent us at different vaults. Remember I was sent first I reckon, and you were second."

"But Bee-nii, where are we?" Naruto's voice sounded weak, but hey give him a break, it's not everyday you wake up in the middle of nowhere and found out you're a kid again.

"A better world." All fun and intents were gone from Bee's voice, revealing his seriousness. "A new world that we both been hoping for in our world, Naruto, now come with me, we'll talk on the way."

Both walked side by side out from the bare land, and into a beaten path. The tension between the two began to grow. Neither one of the two talk, both didn't even knew how to begin. There was so much to talk about, what is this world, why did they appear so young, but most of all, what will happen to them. Naruto was thinking all this and more, he was so confused and was sure that his face showed it all. Not wanting to be kept in the dark, Naruto spoke first.

"What do you mean Bee-nii? How is this place better than ours in the first place?" Bee turned to look at Naruto, not so surprised that he started to talk. He looked up front as the two continue to walk down the path.

"This place is what we both been wanting in our old world, Naruto. This place does not judge those unfortunate nor kill without a purpose. But best of all, they do not judge against or ridicule our kind. They too have people who use demons as a power source called Take-Over, and they are not feared at all, but admired for their strengths and they are wanted by many groups. Their powers are so different from our chakra, that they call it magic. It's a different source of power than our chakra, it's actually just spiritual strength, but the way they use it is mind blowing. I'll explain it later after you got a glimpse of it later on. And where we are, well we are in a place called Magnolia, in a world called Earthland." Bee turned to look at Naruto only to see him behind him, look as if he stopped walking midway of his speech.

Naruto turned to look around their surroundings, to take a better look of the place. 'A whole new world. . . one better than the last . . . no nonsense killings, no more hiding who we are. Is this really real?'

"Yes Naruto this is all real. Guess the old man kept up with his end of the deal." Naruto caught himself as he spoke what he was thinking about, and picked up Bee's little rap.

"But what will we do now?" Naruto kept his stare to Bee as Bee kept his straight forward with a small smile.

"Just cause I said this world is good, do not misunderstood. There is still some bad man in fact. We all just try to stop them at the act. We just have to keep on moving forward little man, before we're ban," Naruto looked upon Bee, it was a lot to take in for him, but he knew it was all they can do for now.

"You're falling behind, hurry up if you can be so kind! We have plenty to talk about, that is without a doubt." Naruto looked up and ran up to Bee as he started talking about the workings of the world.

**Scene Change**

During the walk to town, Bee managed to explain to Naruto about the magic of the world, its uses, what guilds are and the services it provides, the cultures, the land, and its government. Naruto would have been enchanted by it all, if it were not for Bee rapping about it all, and no matter how much begging and/or bribing, Bee just won't stop rapping and constantly going off topic.

"Look up little deer, for we are here." Bee announced as Naruto started celebrating for all the rapping and rhythms to be over, well for now anyways. Naruto looked up to the a fairly tall building that was decorated with a strange, yet similar symbol, one that looked similar to the leaf insignia back form home. Below it, there were the words, Fairy Tail, etched into the building. Naruto turned back to Bee, only to notice him entering the building.

"Master! The Bee who floats like a butterfly and stings like a killer Bee, is here!" Bee walked up to an elder man, ok not just an elder man, he was short, incredibly short and had lost most of his hair. Not only that he was chugging down glasses of beer after another. But to Naruto, he had great clothes as he was decked out in an orange. Around the room, others following similar behavior as the old man.

'Why am I in a bar?' Naruto followed in after Bee, thinking about his escape route, just in case. 'Maybe through that open window?'

"Bee, you're back. And I see you brought your friend." The old man jumped towards Naruto, only to pout in embarrassment/anger, as he was even smaller than the lad. "Well Uzumaki, Naruto, Bee has told me a lot about you, as well as your previous adventures and how you ended up in your current predicament. But I have to ask you some things first of all."

"Go ahead, I have nothing else to do." Naruto shrugged in an uncared manner, though was internally ready for the invasion of his privacy.

"First of all, I'm Makarov, and welcome to Fairy Tail, the soon-to-be greatest guild." Makarov held up his hand, as a great applause came around from the other members, and held it up to Naruto, with Naruto quickly shook his hand, only to jump back from the short shock, as Makarov held up his hand to show a buzzer strapped on.

"Sorry about that lad, couldn't resist. Well now to start," Makarov quickly took hold of Naruto, and whispered to his ear, "has Bee always been like this." At first Naruto was greatly confused, until he remembered about who they were talking about, and he turned to take a look at Bee, as he quickly wrote into his notebook about his new rapping.

"Yes, as long as I've known him," Naruto's answer came in a low, dry voice. Makarov showed dislike at that, but quickly beat it out of him.

"Well, what's done, has been done with. Anyway Naruto, Bee has told me about your um, 'circumstances' and I know you have no place to go now. So I like to offer you membership to Fairy Tail. Bee has told you about the workings of 'this' society, has he not?"

Naruto gave a quick nod of understanding and with a bright smile, "Yes, it would be my honor to join Fairy Tail." Naruto remembered all the tales that Bee has told of about the place.

"Where would you want the stamp to be at?" Makarov took out the essentials as he turned away Naruto.

"Right here, at my upper right arm, and in oran-" "He'll take it in a dark blue Master!" Bee quickly stopped Naruto from saying his favorite color as the stamp's color. Makarov, who did not see the little spat, quickly imprinted Naruto's upper arm with the Fairy Tail logo in a dark blue, just as Naruto glared toward Bee, who just laughed it off and walked away.

Shooting him a quick smile, Makarov turned to approach everyone, "EVERYONE, LET'S REJOICE AS WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER WITH US! MAY I PRESENT YOU TO UZUMAKI, NARUTO, OUR NEWEST MEMBER!"

The rejoice and cries shook the building, but Makarov was not finished yet. "NOW LET'S PARTY!" Now he finished and went to bring out multiple barrels of beer to everyone, but only gave Naruto a kiddie cup with juice, oh Naruto remembered the remarks and snickers made at him for that and promised revenge against Makarov.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto walked past the sleeping drunks as he remembered last night, if it was one thing this guild was number one at, it was partying for sure. As Naruto walked by, he waved at Cana and Gray, the only other two who were the same age as him. He met the two during the party as they also was hiding away from the remarks about having kiddie cups as well, and one thing lead to the next and they all quickly became friends, each promising revenge against Makarov. Naruto continued walking towards Makarov.

"Old ma-I mean Master, I remember from Bee-nii that we can take jobs from here to make money, so can I have a high paying one?"

"Sorry Naruto, but not only are you 'new' to the place, you're too young, you have to have guardian with you until he/she gives me the recommendations of which class of jobs for you to take, it's not only guild rules, but the rules the council has set upon the guilds. One that I actually enforce willingly" Makarov showed a sad face, but with a glint of amusement in his eyes. To Naruto, he did not understand why a combination of the two, until he remembered about what he said about the guardian part.

"But who will be my guardian . . . wait, you can't mean HIM, can you?" Naruto quickly figured out who will be his guardian.

"Sorry my boy, but he knows you best, and the faster you go through the evaluation, the faster you can take on jobs." Makarov did felt bad for the boy for getting paired up with HIM, only a few can last an hour with him for his annoyance, 'But oh well, this would certainly be entertaining for the next few days.'

Naruto then felt an arm pulled around his shoulder, "Don't worry so much Naruto. Bee might be annoying, but he's strong, I think. You just need some earplugs, that's all." Naruto did not even need to turn around to know it was Gray, but smiled at his try to help him.

"That's right Naruto. You just need to do this for a week and then you can do awesome jobs if you're approved to do so. Oh and Gray, your clothes." Naruto turned to Cana and could not help but smile at his friends, as well as laughing at Gray for his attempt to get his lost clothing. Such a weird habit he has. He continued talking to Cana as Gray got his clothes until he noticed something strange.

"Wait, a week? That's way too long, can't I just beat him up then take the jobs? I mean, a week is too long." Naruto retorted.

"Regular newcomers do that, but the young members have to stay longer at the mat," Naruto winced as he noticed who that was.

"So when do we start then Bee-nii." For a moment, a shiver went down Naruto's back as he looked up to Bee.

"Now." Next thing Naruto knew, he was kicked off the floor and through the back door. He landed roughly onto the grassy floor as Bee quickly jumped towards him with all of his blades drawn out and holding them by his joints, he then preformed the initial stance of the Seven Sword Dance. The two were then surrounded by a large crowd, but given enough space, the members of Fairy Tail were eager to watch the fight.

"Now prepare," Naruto jumped back and willed 3 kage bushins to appear around him and sent them to surround Bee. Naruto stopped himself from being in shock as he did not form any hand seals for bushins, but left it alone for now as he was in a middle of a fight.

"Come on Naruto! Beat him up!" Naruto was able to discern the voices as Gray and Cana. He gave out a small smile at the encouragement, but quickly went back to focusing to Bee.

The clones quickly surrounded Bee, but Bee knew what to expect, "**Lightning Make: Supervibrato Swords**!" Bee's swords were then coated with lightning, making the blades vibrate from the overload of power. In mere seconds, Bee swept through all the clones. "Come now, Naruto. You have to do better than that, otherwise you'll end up splat." And rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto bit back a curse, and continued to dodge from the swipes of the swords, having taking several cuts before he managed to break ground from Bee. Holding out his left hand, Naruto charged towards Bee.

"**Rasengan!**" As Naruto charged towards Bee he had only made it about halfway as the rasengan suddenly picked up strength and became unstable. Unable to control it, Naruto bit back another curse as the rasengan exploded, the blast temporarily crippled his left hand and sent Naruto to the ground and delusional. Unaware from his surroundings, Naruto was now prime target for Bee now.

"**Lightning Make: White Lightning Arrows**!" From the palm of Bee's hand, multiple beams of white lightning shot from his hand and made their way to Naruto.

Due to mere reflects, Naruto was able to jump from his position and over the arrows and continue to send more clones onto Bee. But before Naruto can assist his clones, he was shot in the back. The pain not only blinded him, but also paralyzed him. A clone appearing to catch him mid-fall, and jumping back, he took into account as the arrows were swerving and changing directions towards him. Naruto was forced rely onto the clone as it continued dodging and tried to have the clones take the hit for him, but only saw the beam go through them, just as Naruto let go of his clone, as he got some feeling in his body back.

Bee seeing his chance as Naruto was distracted, threw his blades into the air and lept towards him, "**Lariat!**"

Though Bee might not be as big nor as muscular as he had been before the time jump, he was nonetheless powerful, and sent Naruto back as he lost his breath. Hacking and coughing as he got up. He glared towards Bee. The crowd around them stayed silent as they continued to watch the fight. Naruto tried to reach into Kurama's chakra to begin healing him, but was blocked off from reaching Kurama.

"Stay down, or I'm sending you to town." Bee's words were no longer joyful or joking, he was completely serious, and Naruto hated this. He could not even land a punch, his clones were weak against his attacks, rasengan is hurting him more than Bee, he could not stay still long enough to start sage modo, and he could not reach Kurama nor his chakra for some reason.

Naruto stood up nonetheless. He was a born fighter. He would not give up so easily, not now, not ever. Forming more clones, he sent them to distract Bee as he turned his focus towards his chakra. It was then that Naruto noticed his chakra was different, it was more concentrated yet it was more pure than his regular set of chakra. Naruto knew that this change was what had threw him into disorder in this fight, but he has no time to concentrate on it. He was in battle now, no longer was this a spar or a fight, this was serious for him.

"**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" About 50 clones appeared around Bee. Seeing this, Bee smirked.

"**Lightning Make: Paralysis Field!**" Bee punched into the ground, leaving several cracks that his lightning ran threw. About a 100 feet diameter, the ground was coated with lightning, the lightning flew from the ground to all the clones, dispersing most of the clones. Naruto, that was away from the range, jumped up to position himself to see Bee's blind spot.

"**Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Like the other bushins, Naruto needed no hand seals to form them. A few shurikens suddenly became upon dozens of them.

Bee hearing the remark, quickly turned and placed his right hand in a protected manner, as he casted, "**Partial Take-Over: Gyuki's Arm!**" His right arm enlarged into the Gyuki's arm and deflected all of the shurikens without taking any damage.

"Is that all you got little man, if it is you're a shame to your clan," the taunt did it's job as Naruto then lost what was left of his rational thinking and charged forward. As he ran forward, Naruto felt rejuvenated as he felt his new power began to fill him up. Raising up his only good arm (the right one), Naruto focused the new power there as he tried to control it.

Bee seeing this, did not make a move to dodge. Trying to evaluate the new power in Naruto, he stood straight on as he focused into the power gathering into Naruto's palm.

Having seen the dramatic increase, Bee had seen enough and went to stop Naruto from exploding his only good arm. "**Lightning Make: Paralysis Field!**"

Naruto, seeing Bee's move, knew that he could not dodge from such an attack, as well as could not accept this ending. 'No, no, NO! I can't let this end like this! I won't lose! I can't lose! I changed, I'm no longer weak! I can't lose, not after what happened with Tobi!'

Naruto then focused onto a spot beside of Bee, Naruto wished he was right there to deliver the technique to him. He wished it, and at the same time, he wield it to be. "**Hiraishin.**" It came out only as a whisper that was lost into the wind, and yet in a blinding flash, Naruto was suddenly aside of Bee, just mere milliseconds before Bee initiated his spell.

Without any hand signs, seals, or outside (or inside) help, Naruto was able to perform the legendary technique, Hiraishin, all by himself.

"**Rasengan.**" With a whisper once more, Naruto pored out all his power into this one technique.

Bee was caught in surprise, was only able to turn around towards Naruto. But the rasengan collapsed within itself just before it reached Bee by a fraction of an inch. The blast the rasengan created sent both Bee and Naruto away and dragged them away into the dirt.

Bee stood up immediately, only to wince at the pain. "**Demonic Arts: Gyuki's Regeneration**," the technique taking its course, it was a handy one, but it took time to completely heal, especially one at this size. Bee then took noticed that Naruto was still down, but also concise.

Bee then continued his assault and grabbed his blades from where they were blown off to and stabbed them into the ground around Naruto, having them nick and hovering over Naruto in several vital areas, such as the neck, spleen, kidney, etc.

"It's over now, so take a bow, ya fool." That remark brought life back into Naruto's eyes, and a glow set over Naruto, only to push back the blades and allow him to stand. He winced as he took a look at his right arm, jagged cuts decorated it as blood trickled from the wounds. 'I won't be using this arm for a while.'

"What are you doing Naruto, it's over now!" Naruto noticed the worry in Cana's voice.

"It's only a spar Naruto, you'll more chances to fight later on!" Naruto notice agitation in Gray's voice. And he could not help but disagree with that, this was so much more. It was a test to see how much stronger did he became, or in this case, how weak did he became?

Taking notice of one of Bee's blade on the ground, he took it to his mouth.

Bee noticed the motion, "What are you doing ya fool, any more and you'll be a ghoul!"

Naruto, chin up, stared to Bee, "I don't care how I continue to fight . . . if you rip my arms off, I'll kick you to death. If you rip my legs off, I'll bite you to death. If you rip my head off, I'll stare you to death. And if you gouge my eyes off, I'll curse you to death . . . Even if I'm torn to shreds . . . I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

Cana, no longer able to watch this, turned to Makarov, "Master! Why aren't you stopping this? Naruto will die at this rate!"

Makarov turned to the poor girl, "It is not my decision, it is Bee's decision now. He knows Naruto the best, so he will know his limits as well. He was placed as Naruto's guardian for a reason after all, but I will intervene if they really have gone far enough." After that, Makarov turned back to watch the fight as Cana turned away from it all.

Adjusting the blade into his mouth, Naruto then charged towards Bee. Bee seeing Naruto so passionate, decided to end this now, and charged straight forward. The two clashed, Bee, with the advantage of being able to use both of his arms and his multiple blades with his skills, managed to implant two of his blades into Naruto's back, though not that deep, and parried Naruto's blows that headed towards himself. Jumping back, Bee prepared his final spell for the day.

"It was a good fight, but it's time for you to go nighty-night. **Lightning Make: Paralysis Inducing!**" Lightning flew from Bee's spell's runes and towards the blades imbedded into Naruto's back. The spell took the hit, but before Naruto lost concise; he took one last charge, and swiped away from Bee's side. Blood escaped from the wound, but Bee's regeneration already took place. As Naruto looked back, he could not help, but feel ashamed after such a fight, over his weaknesses.

"Why? . . . Why am I so weak? I . . . I could not even bring you all out," with tears falling down his face, Naruto lost concise before he even landed on the ground. Multiple people from the crowd came towards the two and sent Bee to the infirmary and Naruto to the hospital.

Makarov was the only one left standing, still staring into the pools of blood before him, before he turned to call Porlyusica for help. 'Oh I'm so going to get it from her for allowing this to happen.'

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up, looking at white: white walls, white ceiling, white sheets, etc. White was such a boring color to him, that's why he likes orange. It was such a vibrant and bright, not like white, which is dull and boring.

Naruto turned away from the hospital walls to see that all his wounds were healed, but could still feel hollow pains coursing through his body.

"I see that you're awake, thought you'll still be in ache," Naruto turned to Bee, only to stare in shock as he looked to be without a wound to be found, reading some book.

"Now, now, don't give me that look, why don't you see into this book?" Naruto took the book from Bee and saw that it had Bee's stats into it. As Naruto read, he saw that Bee has already been given recommendations to become an S-class mage.

"There's something I didn't tell you about before Naruto, but I can guess you already know it now don't ya," Naruto almost didn't realized that Bee was serious, as he looked up to Bee.

"We no longer have chakra anymore do we?" "Nope." The answer left a dark feeling in Naruto, nevertheless he continued on.

"But we have something else . . . we have magic now don't we?" "Yup" Bee gave Naruto his full attention, as he began to explain.

"You see Naruto, when the sennin passed us through that portal, it had augmented our bodies. When we came out, we needed to be adjusted to this world's conditions. So our chakra coils needed to be removed, but that would kill us at our current age and conditions we were at. So it changed us to kids to first remove the chakra coils without killing us. Next it gave us power, magic, since we are still jinchuurikis, we are still the 8/9 tails jailors. So we need power to control them, calm them, whatever. And so we were give magic to do so." Bee waited to let the information pass through Naruto.

"Now magic is like chakra, except it is just spiritual energy, no physical energy. This makes magic much more concentrated because we do not need balance it to our physical energy. Thus the more concentrated magic is, the more powerful it can be." Bee sit back to allow the information to pass through Naruto again. It is a lot to take in so suddenly, Bee could even remember when he had this talk with Makarov all those years back.

"Naruto, you must realize that without chakra, you lost most of your techniques such as rasengan, as you saw yesterday, as well as summoning your toads. It can't be helped, the only thing you can do now is to keep moving on forward." Bee turned to look at Naruto, but noticed that he was already lost in thought. With a sigh, Bee left Naruto alone as he collected his thoughts. So Bee went to see Makarov, who was next door to Naruto, to see how his wounds were doing after that bloody fight (punishment) from Porlyusica.

**After a Week**

Both Naruto and Makarov were let out of the hospital, with Makarov heading home to relax before heading back into the craziness of Fairy Tail. Naruto, himself, just headed towards the guild, he had a lot of time to think in the hospital, and he came to a conclusion.

Naruto walked past all the other members as he went to sit at a table. At the other side of the table was none other then Killer Bee, writing down whatever rap that came to his mind. Bee then placed down his notebook and pencil to give Naruto his undivided attention, having a feeling that something will come up.

"Bee-nii, I want to become stronger." Bee took notice of the seriousness in Naruto's eyes, but had to ask. "Why?"

"To never lose again! Next time, if I lose, it could be all over! Last time we were lucky with the sennin appearing, but who knows what will happen next and the sennin won't be here for us anymore!" Silence then rained in between the two, Naruto noticed that the whole guild hall was quiet as well and paying attention to the two.

Naruto understood that Bee was thinking about this, or maybe he was thinking about a new rap. Who knows what goes on in Bee's mind?

"So . . . you want to become stronger to protect not only yourself, but also your comrades?" Bee removed his shades to stare into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was surprised as he realized he never really saw Bee's eyes before, but soon steeled his curiosity.

"Yes," was his reply.

"So what will you do with such power?" Bee couldn't help, but be amused by the turn of events.

With a smirk to his face, Naruto answered, "TO TAKE THE WORLD BY STORM!"

**Well that was chapter 2 of The Storm Meets the Fairy. Bee will be the same age as Laxus, who did not appear so far (think off it as he's on a job), who is about 4 years older than Erza and Mira. Naruto will be the same age as Erza and Mira, which is about 9 for now.**

**I know there will be people who will think that Naruto was too weak in the battle and all but I had my reasons. First of all, Naruto was in a new, younger body, meaning that he is not used to the size as it is not way similar to his previous one. Second of all, Bee was sent back when he was 9 as well, so he had about 4 years to train in that body and magic. Third, Naruto no longer has chakra, but magic, he never trained for that, but he's learner by physical so he learned a few things such as the bushins. Fifth, this would set as motivation for Naruto to become stronger and learn new things as he right now is very young and is now motivated to become stronger. Also Naruto could not use the Raijin no Ken now, for he has no skill using it and has no chakra to use it, so the blade will change later on.**

**REMEMBER NARUTO WILL GET WAY, WAY STRONGER, HE'S ONLY 9 RIGHT NOW.**

**For the spells/techniques name and all that, it will be in English, unless it sounds way better in Japanese, which I'll try to translate in the endings of the chapters.**

**I'm still thinking about what kind of spells for Naruto to use, but it will be storm related, so it will be like lightning, wind, water, ice, such and such, something like that. Some tips and hints will be greatly appreciated.**

**For Bee, he will have sword spells, lightning spells, demonic spells, such and such ya know. Also I think Naruto called him Bee-nii or Bee-bro or something, I could not really find what Naruto called him, so I just settled with Bee-nii.**

**I am also so glad Bee is a bad rapper, for I am also a bad rapper so I can portray his character better.**

**Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**

**Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Multiple Shadow Clone Technique**

**Leo out.**


End file.
